


it was real enough to get me through

by blazeinthedark



Series: Missing Scenes & Extras [2]
Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeinthedark/pseuds/blazeinthedark
Summary: Missing scene: Cooper goes to Kris’ apartment to tell him about the latest developments in the investigation.
Relationships: Cooper Clay/Kris
Series: Missing Scenes & Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	it was real enough to get me through

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written these characters before, obviously, but I got so attached to them, Cooper specifically, reading the books that I couldn’t help but wonder how this scene would have gone if it was written. 
> 
> So here it is!
> 
> title from evermore by taylor swift, which literally perfectly encapsulates cooper’s mood. love it.

My hands are shaking as I take the elevator all the way to the top floor. The whole ride here my palms were so sweaty they were practically slipping off the wheel.

How the hell am I supposed to have this conversation? How the hell am I supposed to tell Kris that not only have I been outed, but the police want to speak to him because they think I murdered someone to keep him a secret? 

The elevator doors peel open far too quickly, and I’m facing Kris’ door before I’m really ready to be. I take a couple of deep breaths to psych myself up, but all it makes me do is want to vomit. I have half a mind to just turn and ditch, but both the thought of going back to my oppressive house with my father staring me down, and Kris getting a phone call from the police without warning, makes me stay. I quickly tap on the door before I can lose my nerve, and Kris’ face comes into view.

He looks more handsome than ever, and I think “ _I don’t want to lose him_ ” so quickly and intensely it’s like it smashes into my chest. The smile on his face dies as he takes in my pale expression, and he moves past to let me in without a word.

As soon as the door closes, his arms are around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug. “What‘s wrong?” He asks into my neck, and I take another sharp breath to distract from the sudden tears springing to my eyes. 

I disentangle myself gently, and Kris keeps his hands on my forearm, rubbing reassuring circles. It almost makes me feel worse. I don’t deserve him. “I havta tell you somethin’,” I choke out, my Southern accent painfully obvious even to my own ears. 

“Okay,” Kris prompts after I don’t speak further. His eyes are searching my face in concern, and I blink to try and clear the tears, but they start rolling down my cheeks instead. I can feel my face starting to flush with embarrassment, but Kris barely reacts, instead just lifting one hand to gently wipe them away. “What’s going on, Cooper?” He murmurs, voice brimming with sympathy. 

“You know the, uh, post? Simon? The rumours?” I’m stalling and I’m pretty sure we both know it.

“He accused you of using,” Kris says, calmly, “But it’s not true, right?”

I choke out a laugh, fuck I almost wish it were true. Then maybe that could’ve been my secret and I wouldn’t be here right now. “No it’s not true. But the police found something else,” my chest tightens, having these conversations back to back feels like ripping myself apart. 

“Simon was going to post about—well, he found out about us,” I keep my eyes down, not daring to watch Kris’ reaction, “And then the post was swapped out. I didn’t swap it!” I add, desperately.

Kris shakes his head, “I didn’t think you did.” His hands have moved up to my shoulders now, running his thumb over my collarbone. 

“Right,” My voice is desolate now, and Kris looks like he’s doing everything in his power not to kiss me. “Well, they do think that, the police, I mean. They think that I killed Simon,” my voice breaks but I keep going, “And swapped out the post about me. They want to talk to you, and Keely, too, probably. And—“ I’m rambling at this point but I can’t stop myself. It feels like it’s all hitting me at once. “And I had to tell my parents, and they’re going through all of my things, and people are gonna know,” I drop into a whisper, “Everyone’s gonna know.” 

Kris doesn’t hesitate now, he pulls me into another hug, runnings his hands soothingly over my back. I feel completely zoned out, but I can hear him muttering platitudes as I start crying into his chest again. “Okay, okay,” he says, gently. 

I can’t believe he’s not mad. I’m sobbing into his chest because I have to deal with who I am. Who he is to me. _How_ is he not mad?

He pulls back, and I wipe furiously at my eyes, embarrassed. He tips my head up and kisses me, soft and sweet. It’s wet with my own tears, but I can feel my chest lighten anyway. His hands are on my cheeks, forcing me to make eye contact, and he’s speaking again. “What did your parents say?” 

I scoff before I can help myself, “Mom’s more concerned wth the police telling everyone else than dealing with it. Pop,” I pause, feeling frustration bubble in the back of my throat, “Pop won’t even look at me. It’s like he doesn’t know who I am anymore.”

Kris presses his lips to my forehead. He’s only an inch taller than me, max, so he strains to reach. Despite everything, it almost makes me laugh. “I’m sorry,” he tells me.

“You’re sorry?” I ask, incredulous, “This is gonna get out Kris. Do you have any idea what I’m putting you through? The interviews, the media, the fucking cameras,” I’m getting heated, and Kris drops his hands to my tense shoulders as if to remind me to relax, “It ain’t easy. I’ve gone and fucked up your life all cause I kept you a secret, when you never shoulda been.” I’m seething at myself, at what I’ve done, but mostly I’m furious at Simon. Don’t speak ill of the dead, and all that, but for one tiny, scary moment, I almost wish I was the one who killed him. 

“Stop it,” Kris tells me firmly, “This isn’t your fault.” 

A sigh wracks through my body, and I run my hands through my hair, nervously. “I’m sorry,” I tell him again. 

Kris just shakes his head, and kisses me again. I can feel myself melting into him, wrapping an arm around his waist as the kiss turns deeper. I break away, mouth slack. He’s looking at me like I’m the best thing he’s ever seen. I’m almost certain I’m looking back at him the same way. 

“We’ll figure this out,” Kris says, lowly. He looks fucking wrecked, torn between his fury for what the police are putting me through and the dreamy look he always gets when we kiss. “I’m sorry this happened to you. You deserved to get to tell people when you were ready, Cooper.”

It’s an obvious statement, but somehow Kris validating it makes me feel better. I did deserve that. 

I give him a self deprecating grin, “Well, there goes all my scholarships,” I say, trying to make light of the thought that’s been ricocheting around in my brain for the last few hours. “Guess I better develop a personality outside of baseball, huh?” 

Kris rolls his eyes, “You already have one. And you don’t know that universities are going to rescind their scholarship offers.” 

“Colleges,” I correct him absentmindedly. 

Kris laughs a little, “Sorry.”

He looks so beautiful, dark hair undone, falling into his eyes. I can’t help myself and I crowd him against the door and kiss him again. We’re just melting from one kiss to the next, and I can feel his hands roaming up my back. It’s a nice distraction until my phone goes off. Reluctantly, I pull away to check it.

It’s my mom telling me to come home. I look at Kris, lips kiss bitten red, eyes hooded as he watches me. 

“I have to go,” I don’t want to. I’m apologetic, my hands on Kris’ hips. “My lawyer wants to meet, she thinks she can stop the police from telling anyone else.” I know she’s wrong, but I don’t voice that. From the look on Kris’ face, I don’t have to. 

“Okay,” he says gently. He kisses me again, just a brush on my lips, and then steps aside to let me out. 

“I’ll talk to you soon, I promise.” I brace myself on the doorway. 

Kris nods, “Just call me when you can. You know I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

He backs off so easily, giving me the option of space if I want it. I can’t help but think of Keely, the way she has been following me around, and thanking God I have Kris, as cruel as it sounds in my own head. 

“Thank you,” I tell him sincerely. I bite down on my lip to stop myself from saying something stupid, like telling him I love him, and close the door behind me.

I can feel all my energy drain out of my body immediately, slumping into the door. 

One thing down, 700 things to go. 


End file.
